


Role

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Hawking, Humor, Sherlock is a Brat, Stephen Hawking - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock crosses a line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role

“You’re being completely illogical!” John shouted, slamming the full mug of tea onto the kitchen counter, swearing as the cold tea slopped over the rim.  
  
“I have my reasons!” Sherlock shouted back, pacing vigorously between the fireplace and the sofa.  
  
John rolled eyes. His mother was right. Some day they would stick that way, and it would be Sherlock bloody Holmes’ fault. “You have to eat!”  
  
“It’s transport, John.” Sherlock threw himself down on the sofa, curling into the cushions as his dressing gown billowed gently around him like a deflating balloon.  
  
“Oh, yes. This argument again. Your body is just some sort of case that you keep that immense brain of yours in.”  
  
“Don’t end a sentence in a preposition,” Sherlock snarked.  
  
“Don’t change the bloody subject! Would you maybe use that great brain of yours for a second? Yes, your body is transport. But it’s also vital for collecting data. What would you if you couldn’t stalk around a crime scene? Crawl around in bins? You use your eyes, your ears, taste, smell—every sense you’ve got—to solve cases, don’t you?”  
  
Sherlock paused. Really? Was he considering this?  
  
“You know you’re not Stephen bloody Hawking, you great idiot.”  
  
Sherlock rolled back over and glared daggers at his flatmate. “I could be,” he smirked. “You could push me.”  
  
“Brat!”  
  



End file.
